


dressed for success

by sohnist



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Punishment, Roleplay, Roughness, School Uniforms, Sir Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tenderness, drool, they are in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: at first, eric had been rightfully embarrassed if not downright ashamed to tell sangyeon about his fantasy. he feltweirdfor it, despite knowing it was a relatively common one. he had tried not to let his mind wander, but of course, it had, and that’s how they had ended up here, with eric standing in the doorway of sangyeon's home office, tugging at the back of his skirt.“you wanted to see me, sir?”
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	dressed for success

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so quick author's note, sangyeon and eric are in an established relationship and are two consenting adults **roleplaying** this scenario, i don't condone actual teacher/student! also when i say feminization i mean that sangyeon calls him erica, and a girl, it's a thing so if that bothers u take note! in general this might have many things ppl find unsavory so just pls heed the tags!! and pls remember that everything in this is 100% consensual even in the context of the rp, eric's "character" wants it too!
> 
> also, the degradation includes usage of the word slut a lot, as well as whore, and some general slut shaming language (in a horny context, of course, they are both very much into it)
> 
> ok thank u pls enjoy <3

“you wanted to see me, sir?”

eric stands in the doorway of sangyeon's home office, tugging at the back of his skirt. it fits him, but it’s a little bit shorter than what he’s used to. that is—he’s never worn a skirt before. it’s dark blue and pleated, and the material is thick and soft. it’s comfortable, and he could wear it all day if not for how incredibly unnerving it is to be aware of how short it is.

it had taken him a minute to process seeing himself in the entire ensemble. he tried it on for the first time by himself, on the day it arrived in the mail. luckily, they had a full-length mirror in their bedroom so he could admire it in full.

somehow, everything fit on the first try. it wasn’t too difficult to find a set that was within his measurements, considering eric was on the more petite side, but it was still up in the air as to whether they’d look right on his body. the results couldn’t have been more perfect.

seeing the uniform on himself, after only thinking about it for so long, was like magic. he didn’t stifle his instinctual gasp at how cute and pretty he looked, repeatedly smoothing his hands over the material of the top and skirt, and turning to view every angle. he couldn’t help the grin that took him over.

eric loved the way the skirt accentuated his waist most of all. it was the most high-waisted thing he’d ever worn, and only contributed to making him look smaller and more delicate. the top ended at the waist, but was long enough to cover it so that his stomach didn’t peek through. it was white, with long sleeves, and a dark blue sailor-style collar. attached to the collar was a bright red ribbon, already tied and perfectly attached to the blouse. and just to top it all off—he had bought some knee-high white socks and dark brown penny loafers, too.

at first, eric had been rightfully embarrassed if not downright ashamed to tell sangyeon about his fantasy. he felt _weird_ for it, despite knowing it was a relatively common one. he had always liked the design of sailor school uniforms, and the idea of wearing a skirt, but it had mostly been brought on by seeing sangyeon in a suit for the first time one day when he had dressed up for an important meeting at work. he looked so professional, and of course handsome, that it had left eric flustered all day, trying not to let his mind wander.

of course, it had, and that’s how they had ended up here.

“ah, yes, erica—come in.”

the effect is instant, eric’s ears turning red as he stumbles into the room and closes the door behind himself. _erica_. for a moment, he almost regrets having brought it up, but he can’t argue with how it makes him feel.

sangyeon’s whole demeanor is different right now—there's an air of _authority_ to him that usually isn't there. it helps eric slip into character easily. the suit he's wearing is eric's favorite—it's tailored and fits him perfectly, snug in all the right places.

as eric steps into the room, he takes in how it's changed from the last time he was in here. normally, sangyeon's office is relatively messy and cluttered, with his desk shoved against the back wall. today, it's much different. sangyeon took the time to clean and make everything neat, almost _clinically_ neat, and he rearranged the desk to be in the center of the room, facing the door. there’s an extra chair on the other side of it, too. it’s like a teacher's office, and the accuracy of it is already making him feel excited.

eric hovers in between the door and the desk, unsure of what to do.

"please take a seat," sangyeon says without looking up from some papers he has in his hands.

eric follows suit, taking care to brush the skirt under his legs before sitting down.

"i'm sure you've been wondering how you did on the last test we had," sangyeon starts, finally setting the papers down and looking eric in the eyes. his face is startlingly serious, and he looks disappointed enough that eric can guess what he'll say next. "you didn't do well. in fact, you failed. this is the third time this month, erica. i'll have to call your mother and tell her how badly you've been doing."

eric's brain takes a moment to catch up with the story sangyeon weaves. he almost feels honored that sangyeon is taking it so seriously and thought of such an elaborate setup. eric knew to a degree what they would do beforehand, of course, but they hadn't discussed many details. eric had wanted to be surprised.

"n-no, please don't! please don't call her, sir, i promise i'll do better next time, i—" eric protests as well as he can, fidgeting with the edge of his skirt. he hopes he's as convincing as sangyeon is.

"why shouldn't i call her, hm? why should i make an exception?" sangyeon smirks, seeming amused at eric's begging, like he's toying with him. it makes eric's cheeks flush hot.

"i'll do anything, please..."

"anything? are you sure about that?"

eric nods frantically in response.

"come here." sangyeon turns his chair to the side, and eric quickly jumps up and walks around the desk to stand in front of him. sangyeon relaxes in the chair, spreading his legs. "you see this?" he says, gesturing to his crotch. eric can see that he's already half-hard through the slacks, and it reassures him to know that he's not the only one into this. "i'll let you off the hook this time if you can take care of it for me. can you do that?" sangyeon talks down to him, acting like he's never even heard of sex before and it makes him feel stupid in the best way.

"i can! i'll do whatever you want, sir! but, um, what should i do? to—to help?" eric plays along.

"on your knees, erica."

eric complies. the hardwood floor digs into his knees, but it's not an unusual feeling for him. to see sangyeon now, he has to tilt his head up. being literally looked down upon—there's something about it that just feels good. he watches shyly as sangyeon slowly unbuckles his belt and undoes his slacks before pulling his cock out. at this point, he's almost completely hard, and eric almost wants to drool at the sight of it.

"use your mouth," sangyeon instructs, shifting forward until he's sitting on the edge of the chair. eric plays up his innocence, knowing how much it gets both of them off.

"my mouth?" eric says, pretending to be clueless. sangyeon's cock is in his face now, easily reachable, but he makes no move for it.

"yes, your mouth. i find it hard to believe you don't know how to use it considering how short that skirt is."

eric gasps at the comment, playing along.

"wh-what's wrong with my skirt? i've never done anything... _dirty_ like that before," eric whines, doing his best to sound offended.

" _fine_ , if you insist. i'll show you how to use it." sangyeon grabs him by the hair, rough, and eric whimpers at the feeling. "open your mouth, and relax your throat."

eric does what he's told, and as soon as he does, sangyeon slowly moves eric’s head down onto his cock. eric does his best to hold back a moan at the feeling. of course, this isn't actually his first time sucking sangyeon off, but it feels good to be pushed around regardless.

"good girl," sangyeon says once he's all the way inside. it doesn't bother eric; after training his gag reflex, he can take sangyeon like it's nothing, and he loves being so stuffed full of him that he can barely breathe. "i think your mouth was made to be a cocksleeve."

eric can't hold back the noise he makes at that, comment turning his cheeks even hotter.

“oh, do you like that? you really _are_ a slut.” sangyeon grunts, tightening his grip in eric’s hair and shoving him down even further, ignoring him when he gags just slightly. sangyeon holds him there, grinding his hips into eric’s throat, and eric can’t do anything except take it, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he tries not to gag again. sangyeon is hot and pulsing in his mouth, and he loves the weight of him on his tongue. as much of a struggle as it is, it doesn’t stop him from savoring the feeling.

then, sangyeon pushes in even further, and suddenly eric _can’t_ breathe. his eyes snap open, hands flailing and pawing at sangyeon’s thighs. sangyeon holds him there for just a second longer, before pulling eric off completely. eric heaves a gasp, air tasting sweet in his lungs. drool drips from his lips but he can’t care, too busy trying to catch his breath. 

the look on sangyeon’s face at his struggle is downright cruel, and before eric knows it, sangyeon is pushing him right back down until his throat is full again. the sounds he makes are disgustingly hot, choking on his own saliva in an attempt to get a breath in. then, right before it becomes too much, sangyeon pulls him off again. this time, he slumps in sangyeon’s grip, panting and wheezing and feeling lightheaded.

“color?” sangyeon says, breaking character for a moment. his face softens and he lets go of eric’s hair, combing his fingers through it instead.

“green,” eric croaks out, throat so thoroughly wrecked he can barely speak.

sangyeon slips back into character seamlessly, and eric distantly wonders why they haven’t tried this before, because he’s _good_ at it. for a moment, it seems like he’s going to keep going, but then his expression shifts like he gets an idea.

“this is fun, but i don’t think it’s quite enough for you to learn your lesson.” sangyeon stands up suddenly, throwing eric off guard. he leans down and grabs eric’s arm, yanking him to his feet alongside him. then, before he can even process what’s happening, sangyeon throws him over his desk. eric lands on his front, legs and ass hanging off the edge and facing sangyeon. like this, he feels even more vulnerable, and wonders what sangyeon has planned.

“i-i’m sorry, sir, i did my best—” eric tries to sit up on his elbows, but is cut off by sangyeon pressing a hand on his back, effectively keeping him pinned to the desk. sangyeon leans over him, hovering right at the edge of putting too much pressure on him.

“yes, and you still _failed_. now, be a good girl and take your punishment without complaining. _i_ decide when you’ve done enough, understand?” sangyeon’s tone is dripping with anger and it sends a shiver through eric. just as the pressure on his back starts to become too much, sangyeon eases off of him, standing behind him instead. eric doesn’t even chance looking back at him, too afraid to move.

“yes, sir,” he says quickly, before sangyeon can scold him for that, too.

“good. now—” sangyeon cuts himself off with a gasp, as eric feels him flip up his skirt. right away, eric flushes, feeling exposed when he remembers exactly why sangyeon reacted that way. sangyeon’s smooths his strong hands over eric’s bare ass, before squeezing, and eric tries not to push himself back into sangyeon’s grasp at the feeling. “wearing nothing underneath? you’re not as innocent as you seem, are you? did you do that on purpose? coming in here acting all clueless, when the whole time you were actually a whore.” sangyeon punctuates his sentence by digging his thumbs into eric’s ass, making him gasp. it hurts, but in the best way, and eric can only hope it leaves bruises.

eric loves when sangyeon gets mean. it usually happens when he gets really into whatever they’re doing, spontaneous and fueled by the fire in his gut. something about eric just sets him off sometimes, and eric always revels in the result. today is one of those days. sangyeon already knows what he likes, and what he can take, and will check in with him when he feels like it’s necessary. like that, it’s almost better, because he can be surprised by it at any time.

so, when sangyeon gives him a harsh smack to the ass, it doesn’t surprise him at all. eric gasps, jolting in place at the sting. it always hurts when sangyeon spanks him—he doesn’t hold back—but that’s what eric loves so much about it. for a moment afterward, sangyeon just digs his fingers into him again, seemingly contemplating, and eric just lays there, holding his breath as he waits for sangyeon’s next move.

“i’m going to give you ten hits for your punishment. can you be a good girl and count for me?” the false sweetness of sangyeon’s tone rings pleasantly in eric’s ears, and combined with the back and forth motions of his hands, he almost feels like melting. so much so, that he almost forgets to answer.

“yes, sir,” eric replies, just a beat too late. this time, sangyeon lets it go.

sangyeon lays down the first smack, much harder than the previous test one. the sting hits sharp and hard, before melting into an ache, and eric stutters out _one_ to the best of his ability. the second hit comes to the other side, and eric startles and yelps at the feeling, before mumbling _two_. the sting is already so intense that he can feel his skin warm and throb from the force of sangyeon’s hits. and of course, true to eric’s nature, the feeling makes his cock twitch where it’s pressed between his abdomen and the desk below.

sangyeon continues on like that, each hit feeling harder and more painful than the last, though they were likely the same as the others. eric just feels it more, like a buildup of sensation, hits coming to already sensitive and raw skin. he does his best to make it through his own task, and mutters the numbers as best he can, but once sangyeon gets past the fifth hit, it starts to become difficult.

by now, eric is breathing heavily, vision going out of focus with how hard it is to stay in his head. the pain makes him feel fuzzy and far away, like he wants to just turn into a puddle and let sangyeon do whatever he wants. it’s almost euphoric, the feeling, because it _hurts_ so much, but it feels so incredible at the same time. his cock is already leaking from just that; he can feel it soaking into his skirt.

eric feels tears slipping past his lids and sobs shaking in his chest at the seventh hit, and when he doesn’t say the number right away, sangyeon gives him a moment, smoothing his hands over eric’s pained skin and whispering comforting words.

“color, baby?” sangyeon leans over him, propping himself up on the desk to look more closely at his face. eric is still laying on his chest where sangyeon left him, head turned to the side and cheek pressed into the wood. as soon as sangyeon sees the tears, worry flashes over his expression, but he reigns it in quickly in favor of paying attention to how eric is really feeling. for them, tears often mean good things.

eric’s head is still fuzzy, but resting has made it easier to think, and after a minute he mumbles out _green_ , but it seems like sangyeon isn’t convinced. he shifts above him, and reaches a hand up to brush the tears from eric’s cheek. it’s a tender moment, one that breaks character once again, and eric is grateful for it. it’s nice to know that no matter how riled up either of them get, sangyeon is always aware of himself, always looking out for him.

“please, keep going,” eric says, trying not to get sucked into the swirling of emotion in sangyeon’s eyes. wordlessly, sangyeon repositions himself, standing back up straight, and eric braces himself for the next hit.

it’s over quickly, sangyeon clearly not wanting to torture him anymore. he lays down three quick smacks, and eric forces out the numbers, before heaving a sigh of relief.

“you took your punishment well, erica,” sangyeon says, grabbing onto eric’s waist and gently flipping him onto his back. eric blinks up at him blearily. then, sangyeon looks down, eyes going wide as he slips back into character, all hints of tenderness gone. “what’s this…? are you _hard_ from me spanking you? what a naughty girl…” eric squeezes his eyes shut in shame as sangyeon flips up his skirt, brazen, to show his hard and leaking cock. eric was already ridiculously turned on from having his mouth used, but being held down and spanked into submission only fueled the fire.

“i-i’m not _naughty_ ,” eric mumbles, whiny and high-pitched. sangyeon flicks the head of his cock in response, and eric lets out a sharp little _ah_ as his cock throbs and jerks.

“if you’re so innocent, then why are you leaking? don’t lie to me, erica.”

“your hands… it felt good.”

“so you _did_ like it…” sangyeon grazes his hands over eric’s sore ass again, gentle, just to watch eric squirm. he gets the biggest reaction out of him, however, when his thumb grazes eric’s rim, and eric sucks in a gasp. “oh? does it feel good here, too?” sangyeon moves his thumb back, pressing against his hole just slightly, but the pressure feels addictive. eric moans, toes curling at the implication, and pushes his hips against sangyeon’s hand. for that, he gets a smack on the thigh, the slight shock of it sending pleasure directly to his cock. _god_ , sangyeon knows him so well.

“f-feels nice, sir,” eric feels heat filling his cheeks again at the way sangyeon stares at him, almost _hungry_ with the intensity of his gaze. it always, always makes eric feel small.

“tell me, has anyone ever touched you here?”

“no, never.”

“maybe i can teach you something today, then. you still need to learn your lesson, after all. do you want that, erica?” even after everything, sangyeon still checks in with him, makes sure he wants to keep going while maintaining character and it’s so _much_. sangyeon’s outward stern authority combined with his underlying gentleness makes eric shake with need.

“please, sir, want to feel good.”

“good girl.” sangyeon opens his desk drawer suddenly, and pulls out a bottle of lube. through his haze, eric almost finds it funny that he has it at the ready.

“you keep _that_ kind of stuff in your desk, sir?”

“of course. you’re not the first little slut that’s wandered into my office, you know.” sangyeon breaks character for a second and leans in to kiss him on the thigh. it’s sweet, and makes eric flush and smile. “but you’re definitely my favorite.”

by this point in their relationship, sangyeon knows his body perfectly. so when he slips the first finger inside of eric, there’s no hesitation at all. it’s familiar, and despite that, eric sighs and sinks into the feeling anyway, anticipating what comes next. no matter what they do together, sangyeon always likes to take him apart nice and slow first, so of course he avoids his prostate completely, focusing instead on getting eric reacquainted with the feeling of being stretched and full.

when sangyeon adds a second finger, a hot flush creeps its way up eric’s chest and into his face, and he feels himself moan at the addition before he can stop himself.

“does it feel good, erica?” sangyeon’s voice is dripping with condescension and it makes eric feel dizzy, so he just hums his agreement and lets sangyeon continue.

by the time a third finger makes its appearance, eric is hot and sweaty, flushed red and moaning freely at the feeling of sangyeon slowly fucking his fingers in and out. it’s all he can do to lay back and take it, wanting more than anything for sangyeon to hurry up and fuck him, but appreciating the buildup nonetheless.

eventually, sangyeon drags it out for too long, making eric’s head spin with the slow, repetitive in-and-out with almost no relief. it feels good, of course, but not good _enough_. eric wants more, wants to be even fuller and fucked hard. sangyeon is being gentle with him, but not because he’s worried, rather, he enjoys how desperate eric gets when he’s like this.

it isn’t long before eric’s babbling and begging for sangyeon to fuck him, all need and no thought. normally, sangyeon might punish him, or tease him more, but seeing eric on the verge of tears, he knows he’s had enough.

when sangyeon pulls his fingers out, eric’s thighs are already shaking, and sangyeon decides to give him a moment to let him calm down. he smooths his hands over eric’s thighs until they don’t shake so much, and eric stops panting. if sangyeon had fucked him while he was like that, he probably would’ve cum right away, and neither of them wanted to end it so soon.

“you’ve been such a good girl for me so far, erica, listening to me and doing everything i ask of you. you’re taking your punishment well. are you ready for your next lesson?” sangyeon slicks up his own cock with lube as he speaks, looking eric in the eyes. sangyeon’s gaze is intense. it’s almost like he can see the way eric’s brain melts at his words, watches him settle into the wood and prepare for what comes next.

“yes, sir,” eric replies, voice small but needy. sangyeon leans in close, grabbing him by the waist and flipping him over, a little more rough than necessary but worth it. when eric tries to hold himself up on his hands, like he had tried before, sangyeon pushes him down until he lies flat on the desk, arms splayed up by his head. then, sangyeon flips his skirt up, stopping for a moment to take in how red his ass still is. like this, he looks so precious, so small and vulnerable. it makes something run wild in him. eric feels it, too, the way sangyeon stares at him hungrily, and it makes him shudder, somewhere deep within his core.

“stay like this and don’t move. can you do that?” sangyeon whispers it into eric’s ear as he crowds around him, pressing in close and letting his cock rest against eric’s ass. his presence is overwhelming, suffocating, and eric wants nothing more than for sangyeon to suffocate him further until all he can think about is him.

“yes, yes, _please_ —” eric whines, before being cut off by sangyeon slapping his ass to shut him up. it stings just a little too much, but it’s nothing eric can’t handle.

“no more talking unless i let you, understand? color?” this is something new. eric wants to be surprised, but truly, nothing sangyeon ever asks of him surprises him. and of course, eric wants it. the idea of not being able to speak while sangyeon fucks him, being totally controlled, appeals directly to his attraction to authority.

“yes, green.”

“good girl. the point is to please me, not you, so i don’t want to hear any more of your whorish begging.” both of them know that’s not true, of course. sangyeon cares about getting eric off even more than himself, probably, but it adds to the feeling of being used and eric’s guts swim at the thought of sangyeon, his _professor_ , wanting nothing more than to use him.

and with that, eric feels sangyeon’s thumbs hold him open, and both of them groan at the feeling of sangyeon’s cock sliding all the way to the hilt. it’s fast, but carefully paced at the same time, just enough to not completely overwhelm him. sangyeon isn’t exactly small, but by now, eric is more than used to it. even so, he’s always gentle.

it feels so good to be full of sangyeon, that eric goes limp on the desk, eyes closed as he sinks into the feeling. _god_ , he loves this more than anything, never wants it to stop. already, his thoughts are slipping into incoherent nonsense, like they often do when sangyeon fills him like this. then, sangyeon pulls out and slams his hips back into eric, and his head goes blank completely.

there’s something about this—the scenario, the way sangyeon’s been talking to him, and treating him, and teasing him, that sets him on fire like nothing else. it feels too good too fast, but eric can’t bring himself to care and just drowns in it, limp and moaning wantonly on the desk where sangyeon holds him down and fucks him like his life depends on it. 

eric’s toes curl inside his penny loafers when sangyeon suddenly changes the angle, lowering himself onto eric’s back and holding him to his chest, suspended slightly over the desk. to know that sangyeon is big enough, and strong enough, to hold him up like this, fuels something in eric. alongside that, the change in position makes it so that sangyeon can fuck him harder, right where it feels best, and eric feels himself getting close already and clenching around him. sangyeon, of course, feels it too and hisses.

“are you already close? d-don’t you dare cum,” he says, and distantly, it’s nice to know that sangyeon is barely coherent himself. eric just moans, and at that, sangyeon loops one of his arms around to eric’s face and shoves two of his fingers into his open mouth, pressing down on his tongue. “such a noisy little slut. you love being used, don’t you?”

eric stares blearily down at the desk below him and watches the drool dip past sangyeon’s hand. it’s almost disgusting, but he can’t help finding himself even more turned on by it, somehow, that sangyeon is rendering him so useless. he likes being at sangyeon’s mercy.

then, sangyeon slows his hips to a grind, and eric whines in complaint.

“don’t wanna cum yet, baby.” sangyeon kisses him under his ear and cusses under his breath. eric can feel him panting against his neck. like this, he’s breaking character, and something about it is so intimate that eric feels it in his chest. weakly, he paws at the hand that’s still partially in his mouth. “what is it? you can speak.” sangyeon removes his fingers and gently wipes the drool from his lips.

“i love you.” eric’s voice is rough but thick with emotion, and sangyeon’s breath hitches at the words. they say it often, but it’s still important, every single time. at his words, sangyeon’s hips stutter.

“ _fuck_ , i love you too, want to see you, baby.” eric nods, and sangyeon pulls out to flip him over once again so they can be face to face. sangyeon gently lays him down on his back before pushing his cock back inside, and the feeling of being filled up again is heavenly.

sangyeon starts fucking him again, faster this time, and eric can tell that both of them are close. eric generally loves the tender moments, but both of them have gotten too far away from the narrative, and eric wants sangyeon to be mean again, one last time. eric grabs sangyeon’s wrist, unsure if he’s allowed to speak again.

“you can tell me, erica, what do you want?” sangyeon lets eric lift his hand and gently place it down on his throat, too overwhelmed to ask for what he wants. “you want me to choke you? real or safe?”

“safe,” eric mumbles, before letting himself go mute again. right away, sangyeon adjusts himself so that he can wrap one hand around eric’s throat in a v shape, making sure to press his thumb and fingers against the veins in his neck instead of constricting his breathing.

as soon as he does, he picks up the pace, fucking eric in earnest, and the feeling is dizzying. eric feels the urge to gasp for breath even though he doesn’t need to. his head feels fuzzy and he feels full all over, eyes going out of focus so that he can just lay back and feel. sangyeon is staring at him, staring at the way his face goes dumb and slack and eric can tell it pushes him closer to the edge. both of them have been there for so long now that it’s almost surprising they’ve managed to keep going.

sangyeon lets go for a few seconds, letting him rest, before gripping him again, and this time eric gets swept away in it, gasping and moaning, mouth hanging open with the intensity. eric doesn’t have to tell him he’s close, because he knows sangyeon can feel it, the way he clenches and spasms around him tight again, and it isn’t long before he’s cumming untouched with sangyeon’s hand still on his throat. eric’s eyes roll back in his head and his legs thrash; it’s too _good_ and he can’t think anything but that.

then, when he’s finished, sangyeon lets go of his throat and keeps fucking him through his tightness, grunting and moaning with sweat dripping down his temples. eric’s eyes decide to focus themselves again just as sangyeon cums, face twisted in pleasure as he fills eric up to the brim.

sangyeon collapses onto his forearms, hovering over eric as he tries to catch his breath. eric weakly wraps his arms around sangyeon’s back and holds him, cherishing the closeness as he comes down from his own high and headspace. a few moments later, and sangyeon kisses him, on the lips this time, slow and sweet. it’s with that that eric realizes sangyeon hadn’t kissed him on the lips once during the whole scene. it definitely added to the feel, but he had missed it.

“you did so good, baby, you’re so perfect.” sangyeon kisses him on the forehead, brushing back the matted bangs from his forehead, and eric feels his chest flutter as he gives a shy smile. normally, embarrassment would be settling in full, but something about sangyeon being so loving makes it fade away.

“so did you,” eric says in return, before kissing him again. “thank you.” more than anything, eric appreciates sangyeon indulging him. he knows that both of them were very much into it, but it still means a lot, knowing it was somewhat unusual for the both of them. it’s not as if sangyeon hasn’t been mean to him before, but not like _this_. and it was perfect.

sangyeon just kisses him again without saying anything else, and eric gets the feeling that he wasn’t the only one missing all the tenderness they normally share. sangyeon couldn’t help throwing a few moments in here and there, of course, but it wasn’t the same.

eric lets himself get lost in the feeling, until he’s thinking about nothing but sangyeon’s lips on his. not after long, sangyeon opens his mouth, pressing his tongue against eric’s and unsurprisingly, it starts to heat up, both of them still a little on edge from the scene. sangyeon runs a hand down from his waist to under his skirt, gently kneading his ass, and eric makes a little noise of interest into his mouth.

“if you keep doing that i’m gonna get hard again,” eric says, giggling against sangyeon’s lips.

“yeah? you wanna go for a round two?” sangyeon looks eager enough, smiling and kissing him again as he thinks about it. just as he’s about to agree, his stomach rumbles loud enough to turn his ears pink.

“maybe after dinner?”

“definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this was very horny and then also romantic?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/astralmien)


End file.
